


learning curve

by clayisforgirls



Series: brownieverse [2]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4356455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clayisforgirls/pseuds/clayisforgirls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"kissing becoming familiar, not quite old yet but not fumbling either"</p><p>Originally posted in March 2006.</p>
            </blockquote>





	learning curve

Stairs seem longer than usual, knees shaking with each step until he reaches the top, and it's a miracle that he hasn't tripped over his own feet yet, though that's more an Andy thing to do. The bathroom is on his right as he walks along the hallway, briefly considers washing his hands and face and decides it's more fun if he doesn't, shiver running through him at the thought of Andy's tongue tracing brownie mixture. Nothing had made him shake like that before, made him want so much more and he doesn't know if it was the intimacy of it or just because it was Andy.

The smile doesn't leave his face as he passes his own room, three more steps before he stops and pushes Andy's door open gently, no need for knocking; when Mardy had first moved in Andy had given him free reign of his room and the TV in the corner, and there had been nights when he'd woken to Andy gently shaking him awake, smiling as he'd told him that he'd fallen asleep in front of the television. Again.

Once he'd woken curled next to Andy, using his shoulder as a pillow and he'd fled back to the safety of his own room before he woke him, erection painfully hard and he'd imagined Andy's hand wrapped around his dick as he came. He'd changed the sheets before bed, stuffing them in his closet and washing them himself while everyone was out, too embarrassed to ask Blanche.

Andy's pacing, nothing different from usual, and Mardy hovers nervously at the doorway until Andy sees him and he gets a real smile from his best friend, not the fake one he gives most people, so close it's hard to tell the difference unless you really know him. He shuts the door behind him, turning the lock because he really doesn't want Andy's mom to see them, she's walked in here without knocking once or twice before, but that was different.

For a start, he wasn't about to do whatever he's about to do with her son. And he hadn't really thought about it until then, the promise of Andy what he's always wanted but he doesn't know if he's ready, not for this, not yet.

Nerves kick in again, Andy by his side in an instant, hand running down his arm, trembling as skin touches skin and without realising he's leaning into Andy, and they're kissing again, Andy's hand tangled in his hair, pulling him closer, always closer. Lips part instinctively, Andy's tongue gently massaging his and he wants to be closer still, his back pressed against the door, hand on Andy's waist, warm skin beneath his fingers and he can feel Andy smile as the remaining gap between their bodies is closed.

"'m glad you came up," Andy murmurs against his mouth, softly kissing him again, "I was worried you wouldn't. Thought I'd pushed you too far."

He shakes his head, Andy too close for any real words, hazel eyes showing something he's only seen before in flashes, something he was sure he'd imagined. But this time he can't miss it, the tenderness, the lust, Andy focused totally on just him and he loves it, eyes fluttering shut as Andy brushes a kiss across his lips, Mardy whimpering as Andy pulls back, wanting more and when he looks at Andy there's that damn smirk on his lips.

"Fucking tease," but Andy swallows his words, tongue sliding across his lips again because they're kissing, Andy pulling him away from the door, almost tripping over his own feet and he can't help but laugh, it's so Andy. It gets him a glare in response but the corners of Andy's mouth give him away, twisting into a smile that he can't hide and before long he's laughing too, Mardy not meeting his eyes because he knows they won't stop.

Until they're on the bed and suddenly the laughter stops, Andy's fingers trailing soft skin, bringing him into a kiss, perfect and slow and Mardy wishes it wouldn't end, thumb rubbing circles on the skin just above his right hip as Andy shifts closer again. It could go on for minutes or hours, Mardy isn't sure because all he can feel is Andy beside him, his mouth and his tongue and hands which are seemingly everywhere, touching skin hesitantly. He's vaguely aware of Andy's hand sliding around until it's resting on his back, being pushed backwards inch by inch and then Andy's above him, weight familiar and comforting and before he can move Mardy smiles, letting him know he's okay with it.

Because he really is okay with it, at least so far. Andy's so familiar that nothing seems out of the ordinary, he knows Andy isn't going to push him for anything more than what he's comfortable with, what he wants, and right now, he's just letting Andy have his fun, exploring his mouth, hands not content to stay in one place, flitting from his side to his shoulders to his face.

Fingers curl in cotton as he shifts just slightly, Andy pressing a kiss at the corner of his mouth before he starts on the brownie mixture still left on his face, smear on his cheek rapidly disappearing, tongue trailing in the direction of his ear and then there's a scrape of teeth on his earlobe and he's moaning, fingertips digging into Andy's back, hard enough to leave bruises as he arches up.

He'd never known his earlobes were so sensitive, never even thought they could be and then Andy does it again, biting down a little harder this time, eyes fluttering shut as he gasps.

"Fishie's got an earlobe fetish," he teases, Mardy not bothering to open his eyes because he knows Andy'll be smirking, proven right when Andy kisses him again; he can feel the curve of his lips against his own and this time Andy lets him control it, nudging Andy's mouth open gently, slower because he's shaking again, Andy back to rubbing small circles on his skin to calm him down and it works. Neither of them is experienced at all but he wants to make it perfect because it's Andy, he's not some random girl who he's shyly asked on a date. It's his best friend.

And if he ruins things, they won't be best friends anymore and more than anything he doesn't want that to happen. Not only would it make the next eight months totally awkward, he can't imagine not doing absolutely everything with Andy. There would be no one to play tennis with, no games of ping pong in the garage, no races to school and he stops, hand curled in Andy's hair, gently pulling him away.

"Hey, Mar, I didn't mean-"

"It's not that," he interrupts, because he can see the guilt settling in Andy's eyes already, doesn't want him to feel guilty for something that isn't even his fault. "What happens after... if we don't..."

The look of confusion on his face is endearing, Mardy pulling him down for another kiss and it's somewhere between the start and Mardy sucking on his bottom lip that he gets it, meeting soft blue eyes with hazel.

"We'll still be us, Mar. If it doesn't work then... well, it doesn't. But I‘m not going to lose my best friend, and if you don't want to do this because of that then-"

He stops as fingers trail down his spine, Mardy grinning when Andy shivers, using the moment to roll them so they're side by side, Andy smiling and pulling Mardy closer again; kissing becoming familiar, not quite old yet but not fumbling either, already knowing that sucking on Andy's tongue gently will make him moan, but he's still learning. Andy's hand traces his ribs where his shirt's ridden up, pushing the cotton further and further until they break apart for a moment, Mardy tugging off the shirt and after a moment Andy follows his lead.

They move slightly so Mardy's half sitting, supported by the pillows on Andy's bed, Andy's arm wrapped around him as they settle closer, Mardy finally fully relaxing under his hands, still tracing patterns everywhere as warm skin sticks together from the Florida heat. There isn't a need for words, not between the two of them, they know each other so well that there's just gasps and quiet moans in the air as Mardy traces Andy's hip bone, as he nibbles on his bottom lip, as he experimentally rubs a thumb over a dark nipple and that gets the biggest reaction, Andy half gasping his name as he pulls away, eyes wide.

Jeans suddenly painfully tight but Andy's in the same situation, so close he can feel his erection pressing into his hip, and he's trembling as puts a little space between them, Andy's breath hot on his neck as his hand slips lower, fumbling with the button on Andy's pants and though it takes him a few tries he gets it, pulling them down, Andy kicking them off and suddenly he feels overdressed.

It doesn't matter though, because Andy's soon tugging them down for him without him even realising, and then they're pressed together just in underwear. He's seen Andy countless times like this, though never with a hard-on, but he's never taken the time to really look, just glances snuck when Andy wasn't looking, or anyone else for that matter, never wanting to be found out.

So he does, and Andy's beautiful, a little on the skinny side despite all the tennis, ribs showing but Mardy's sure he'll fill out, he already has a little. Andy's not the same short, gawky kid on the outside he once knew but he's still the same on the inside, not quite comfortable in his own skin, just that little bit awkward, blushing as Mardy just looks and so he stops, kissing him again.

He's not sure he'll ever get bored of kissing Andy, so eager and responsive under his hands and Mardy's sure he's the same, every touch getting a reaction from him, whimpering as Andy traces up and down his chest slowly, and then -

Then their cocks are almost touching, separated by only two layers of thin cotton and god, he wishes they'd done this before, it would save saved him hours of jerking off to the images of Andy above him, beneath him, jerking him off and more and he whimpers, Andy's hand so close, brushing over material but it's not close enough. Not even close to enough right now.

"Andy," he manages to squeak out, voice wavering on the last note as Andy's fingers trace patterns on his stomach, and Andy does stop, eyes wide open when Mardy meets them, dragging him down into another kiss.

"Too far, Mardy? We can stop, I, I don't want to push you."

The concern and understanding in Andy's voice is overwhelming, but he can't help but think how utterly stupid Andy can be sometimes, because the fact that seconds ago he was whimpering under Andy's hands should have given his best friend a clue that it's not too far. He wants more, maybe not everything but more than just kissing, even Andy's hand brushing over his dick better than anything his own hand could ever provide.

He's not sure how to answer in words, so he shows Andy, shaking as his hand slips below the waistband of Andy's boxers, pulling them down tentatively and then Andy's cock is in his hand, warm and heavy, Andy's eyes not leaving him, mouth forming a perfect ‘o' as Mardy runs his thumb across the tip.

Dragging a gasp from Andy as he rubs his cock, he turns them over so it's easier; he's sitting between Andy's knees, cock still in his hands, leaning to press a kiss to Andy's mouth but Andy doesn't let him go, a hand curling at Mardy's neck as he whimpers between barely there kisses. A little faster, moans and whimpers blending in until Andy's babbling something that he can't make out through the kisses though he loves to listen to it, another moan as his hand slides down Andy's back, across his side and settles on his hip, keeping him still.

"Mar," he gasps into Mardy's mouth and he smiles around the kiss, watching as Andy's eyes slam shut again, crying out in pleasure as Mardy gently rubs his thumb along the underside of Andy's cock, making a noise which isn't quite a moan, it's not quite a whimper, it's somewhere in between and repeating that same movement gets it again. He should have figured Andy was loud, but not this loud, never silent, always something different coming from him even through kisses and the third time there's no sound, just Andy's hips arching up into his hand, desperate for friction.

"Please, Mard," and now he can't stop smiling, Andy begging beneath him is something he's dreamt of, reality even better than the fantasy, skin flushed, sheen of sweat that's from the almost-sex and god, he's never seen anything more beautiful. He's not sure he ever will.

There's an evil part of him that wants to keep Andy like this, desperate and begging beneath him but he can't, knows he can't, he likes Andy too much for that and there's still an almost painful reminder now that he's still hard, erection straining against material and despite the protest from Andy at the loss of hands he discards them as fast as possible, settling back between Andy's legs, moaning when his cock touches Andy's.

Andy's shaking beneath him now, so close, whimpering as Mardy slides against him, hand curled in hair again, kissing him so gently as he wraps his hand around Andy's cock, younger American whimpering beneath him again as they rock together slowly.

It's almost like sex, but it's not, Andy coming with a cry of his name all over his stomach and hand, taking him through his orgasm until Andy pushes him off gently, hands tangling in hair again and they kiss, messy and wet and warm and Mardy's flipped over by what looks like a half dazed Andy with a wicked smile, and he knows that smile, perhaps too well.

He's in for trouble, and he knows it, only confirmed when Andy's hand squeezes his cock gently and he gasps, because he doesn't know how Andy's so good at this, not when Andy's never even had a girlfriend.

Though, he admits, that wouldn't exactly help here. Probably too long spent jerking off each morning, Mardy knows how long he spends in the bathroom, has always wondered exactly what Andy did-

And then it doesn't matter because he's moaning as Andy rubs his dick so softly he's not even sure it's real, seems to know exactly what he wants, what he needs and he's so close to begging already, almost pleading with Andy for more.

Instead he pulls Andy down for a kiss with a yelp, hips arching so he's slowly grinding against him, shivers running through his body as he gasps, he can feel Andy smiling and then he rolls off Mardy, smirk on his lips and he's too stunned to say anything, because he was close, so close and apparently Andy's much, much eviler than he is, though he wouldn't exactly use this in one of their arguments about the subject with their friends. He doesn't see it going down well, they already get the gay jokes at school, how they're a married couple with the arguments and them making up five minutes later, there's no need to encourage anyone.

Andy tends to just flip them off, but he's never done anything, never been able to and he's beginning to wonder how Andy does it with such ease.

"Mar?" Andy asks, and Mardy can tell he's nervous, Andy shifting every few seconds, not looking in his direction at all. "I have, uh, a question."

"Yeah?" and he's worrying it's going to be something bad, something that'll make Andy change his mind and-

"Quit worrying," he says with a smile, and Mardy laughs, so glad that his best friend knows him as well as he does. Andy's back to tracing mystery patterns again, Mardy shuddering under his hands as he gets closer to his cock, and at least Andy has the decency to look apologetic. "I was wondering if I could try something. Maybe, instead of using my hand I could... uh... oh fuck it Mar, I want to give you a blowjob. Or try at least."

Stunned doesn't begin to cover it, not in any way and Mardy's not even sure he heard right.

"Mar? Forget I said anything," and as Andy's hand wraps around his cock again, he manages to mumble out a no.

"You can try, I don't mind."

There's that smile again, twice in one afternoon and god, he loves that smile, Andy's whole face lights up and then it changes back to the smirk before Andy's mouth descends on his cock. And fuck it's good, it's warm and wet and he's so eager, raw enthusiasm more than making up for any lack of experience. Though Mardy's never known any better, never even tried it on anyone, never even thought to on Andy, though he knows he never would have done it. Andy's always been more willing to try new things, whether it's food or the latest tennis racquet or even this.

The scrape of teeth has Andy apologising but he likes it, slight hint of pain and then he can feel it, tightening in his balls and fingers clench the sheets, forcing his hips to stay on the bed because he doesn't want to choke Andy.

"And, I'm gonna-"

It's just enough warning, Andy pulling back just before he comes with Andy's name on his lips, warm hand around his cock again, whimpering as Andy crawls up his body, eyes sparkling, and then they kiss, Andy lying half on top of him and normally he'd tease Andy about being heavy but right now, he loves it. There isn't any awkwardness between them, not even a tiny bit, completely comfortable with Andy, it feels natural, right, as if everything they've ever done has been leading to this.

Andy curls around him, face pressed into his neck, and he closes his eyes, content, because he's always known Andy would be like this; there's no surprise that Andy wants to snuggle, always likes to touch, and he opens his eyes, meeting Andy's, as there's a kiss pressed to his neck.

He doesn't know what to say and for once neither does Andy, he's more silent than Mardy's ever seen him and he likes it a lot, constant chatter wouldn't fit at the moment, it's just them. Though it's hot outside – and in the room – he shivers, and before he knows it Andy's pulling as much of the duvet as possible over them and they're wrapped in their own cocoon where there's just Andy as they start kissing again, Andy kissing him, tongue in his mouth, scraping bitten down nails over his chest, knees on either side of his hips.

There's something in the back of his mind telling him that if they don't stop soon he'll be hard again but he ignores it, sure that Andy will be more than willing because he's heading the same way, can feel Andy's semi-hard cock rubbing against his stomach.

Except there's a knock on the door that startles them both and they freeze, Andy's eyes wide as he hears Blanche's voice through the door.

"Andy, honey, dinner's ready soon. Have you seen Mardy? He wasn't in his room."

Brush of lips before answering that almost turns to more, Andy's hand curling at the back of his neck and right now he's eternally grateful he thought to lock the door. Even the thought of her seeing them together makes him worry, he doesn't want to be kicked out and he's sure he would be, no matter how liberal the Roddicks may be Andy's barely sixteen. He definitely wouldn't want his sixteen-year-old son sleeping with anyone, let alone his best friend who happens to be a boy and who's also living under their roof.

Although technically, they haven't slept together like that yet, not sex, not yet but Andy's still half resting on him, smiling, and he knows it will get there eventually. Soon, probably, because it's Andy, and he's never wanted anyone more, though there's still that nagging thought of it hurting and even though he trusts Andy, he's heard the stories.

Just, if it does happen, Blanche Roddick is going to have to be nowhere near the house. They weren't exactly quiet this afternoon, not even close to quiet and-

What if she knows runs through his mind, because it's almost too perfectly timed, what if she walked past and heard them and this time he's embarrassed, trying to scramble out from underneath Andy but he's too heavy, lazy smile as he closes the gap between them again, Blanche almost forgotten.

"Andy?"

"I'm, uh, just changing, mom," he manages in a semi-normal voice, "I'll be down when I'm done."

"And Mardy?"

"He's in the bathroom. Washing up."

It's times like this when he adores Andy's ability to lie through his teeth; he never would have managed the same, probably stuttering and stumbling over some excuse that everyone could see right through. Especially Andy, even on his best days he can't lie to his best friend, always getting a reply in a tone that clearly says he doesn't believe Mardy but never pushes it. By now he knows it's easier just to tell the truth, no matter how embarrassing it might be.

"Okay, hon. Just the both of you be down soon."

"'Kay, mom."

Footsteps disappear down the hallway, relief on Andy's face as Mardy's hand rests on his waist, lightly pulling him down for one more kiss before Andy rests their foreheads together.

"We should get cleaned up," and Mardy knows what he means, semen already drying on their stomachs and for the first time he notices how uncomfortable it is. "Before mom starts to suspect something. Think she believed me?"

"Hope so," he murmurs, flashing Andy a smile, stroking Andy's hair softly and then they're kissing, again, always something leading to it but Mardy doesn't mind because he really does love kissing Andy, lips chapped, not quite soft but not sticky with lip gloss like a girl. He's just Andy and Mardy loves it.

That thought pushed away for a later day, he takes Andy's hand and is led to the bathroom.


End file.
